


Order

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, This was not what I wanted it to be, but meh, here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #15: Order</p><p>In which Loki enjoys a bit of chaos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is late and sort of crap but I went to school to do a presentation and then I spent the rest of the day at the zoo with a friend. So there. Anyway, bear with me. This is kind of a filler. But tomorrow the plotline I'm going with (which is indeed there if you squint) returns. Let's hope I don't butcher that.

Tony has never been particularly neat.

His main rooms are always more or less neat and tidy apart from a stray coffee cup or an abandoned tablet - because Loki, despite his chaotic nature, always puts his things back in place so it’s never his stuff lying about – he’s an organized creature which comes in handy when creating chaos and he is the only one able to tell which is which and what is what.

Tony’s workshops and labs… that’s an entirely different story. Because there, everything is a mess. Not to the point of it lying on the floor for anybody to trip over, but things aren’t ever where they’re supposed to be and yet Tony knows exactly where to find what he needs. There’s method to the madness which is Loki’s favourite way to do anything and he loves how well it matches Tony’s personality. Because down in the workshops and laboratories, Tony lets go and he’s himself and it’s reflected in the way he knows his way about the piles of tools and the spare parts scattered all about.

Loki likes sitting around in the workshop when Tony’s there, sometimes watching him, sometimes just sitting in the scatter of stuff reading a book. It feels like getting a peek inside his mind and he’s a scatterbrain but a scatterbrain with everything under control. He’s all over the place and he manages somehow to make sense of it all.

Loki always did prefer the mess of others around him.


End file.
